Rise from the Ashes
by Quiesce
Summary: I have done so much, for so little. Those who I sought to protect have disappeared. My father was killed by my hand, my mentor dead, and my people gone... What is there left to fight for? (Oneshot)


I do not own Assassin's Creed

**Rise from the Ashes**

_By: Quiesce_

Assassin's Creed 3

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** I have done so much, for so little. Those who I sought to protect have disappeared. My father was killed by my hand, my mentor dead, and my people gone... What is there left to fight for?

**Side note:** Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

I stand in the center of my once vibrant village. There are signs of hasty departure strewn in every direction. Baskets and clothing scattered upon the ground. Children's' toys fallen near huts. There is no one. Only a silence that resonates throughout me. My people are gone. I have done so much for them, my sacrifices plenty...

With all of my efforts, it seems that I have failed. My people who always came first, who I always fought so vigorously to protect, are gone. For once I question myself. Did I truly do everything in my power to protect them? Or did I merely cast them aside and fight the white man's war? I fear it is the latter. I was foolish to think that they would help my people. They who call us "savages", and throw us off our land for their own personal gain. They think of us as beneath them. Because we are different we are deemed worthless. Like slaves. And the fool that I am! I helped them!

Was I truly so blind to see it? How they used me as a pawn in their political games? They honeyed their words, spoke sweet promises and have done nothing to show for it. I was too foolhardy to even have the faintest idea. Now they are selling my land for the highest bidder. I should have known that this would happen. How naïve I have been! Even Washington who I sought so hard to safeguard because I thought him a respectable leader, burned my village and tried to raze it again. Everywhere I turn there is betrayal.

I feel so utterly spent and defeated. I am now without a home, no people to seek comfort to. I am alone. The revelation of this fact sends waves of pain enough to bring me to my knees. My father was killed by my own hand, my mentor dead, my people gone... I have no one to turn to... I drag my feet across the abandoned village that was once mine, slowly walking to the hut where my mother and I once lived. I walk in and see the very spot where she perished. My mother. Although she had promised that her spirit would watch over me forever, I cannot feel any comfort for me. Nothing to ease to pain of my failure. I fall to the ground, and I can feel my convictions and beliefs fall with me.

Despair courses through me as tears of sorrow fall from my eyes. I have lost. For all that I have sacrificed and endured I have lost more than I could have ever imagined. Like a child I weep on the ground, clutching the dirt of where my mother died. I cannot bear the agony in my soul. I wish that there was some way, any way possible, to somehow fix this destruction I wrought.

_There is a way... _

I freeze, quickly sitting up to see who spoke. I see no one. Suddenly a gust of wind blows towards me, enveloping me. I feel warmth. Comfort. It lessens the pain. I hear that soft voice once more.

_All is not lost Connor..._

"How is it not...?" I whisper to the wind.

_Never __ever__ lose sight of yourself Connor, never sway in your convictions..._

"Tell me... Tell me how I can? After all I have lost..."

_You must rise like a phoenix rises from the ashes of destruction. In the midst of loss and despair you must stand Conner. You must be the one to rid the darkness inflicted upon this land. For even though those you sought to save have gone they are not forgotten. There are others who will suffer the same fate if you do not protect them. Rise, Ratonhnake:ton. For you are the hope of this nation..._

A calm settles over me like nothing I've felt before. For the first time since I begun my life as an assassin, I feel resolute. There are those who still need me. And although I have given up so much, and lost it all, I swore my life to _protect_ those who cannot protect themselves. I cannot be selfish and surrender so easily. Ever so slowly, I rise, clutching a handful of dirt from my mothers resting place. I walk outside and raise my hand towards the blazing sun.

" I shall not falter as people bear the cross of injustice and oppression on their backs and writhe in agony. I shall no stand by as people are sold like cattle and thought of as less than human. I shall not pity myself while the helpless cry out. I will conquer the darkness and bring forth light into this land. I will help shape this nation so that my children can live a life better than mine. All of this, from this point forth, will be done. For I will rise up, and shield against corruption."

My name is Connor Kenway. And I am and assassin.


End file.
